Organic nitrates, such as glyceryl trinitrate (nitroglycerin), have been used for many years as vasodilators, especially in the treatment of disease states such as angina pectoris. Although drugs such as nitroglycerin appear to be useful in treating the pain associated with angina, they sometimes increase the heart rate and generally have a short biological half-life and duration of action.
This invention provides certain dihydropyridine derivatives which are peripheral and cerebral vasodilators possessing bradycardic activity. This combination of activities provides compounds useful in treating disease states such as angina and stroke while counteracting and minimizing any reflex tachycardia.